


Bad medicine

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindfolds, Confessions, Español | Spanish, M/M, Medical Examination, Strangers, Tutoring, Wall Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinks:<br/>02— Sexo contra la pared. Duro contra el muro XD<br/>08— Confesiones guarras.<br/>35— Medical Examination<br/>44— Ojos vendados<br/>46— Confesiones de amor.<br/>Tema:<br/>17— Tutor/tutoring: ya sea en clase, en algún tipo de terapia, en la cárcel, médico, especialista, etc.<br/>20— Strangers: que no se conozcan de nada, que vivan al lado el uno del otro, etc.<br/>27— Inventor, probador, etc...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Título:** [Bad Medicine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7dn0fU_FE0)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN. RPF. AU

 **Petición:** [Myriam Lopez](https://www.facebook.com/myriam.lopez.184007?fref=ufi)

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

**Kinks** **:**

02— Sexo contra la pared. Duro contra el muro XD

08— Confesiones guarras.

35— Medical Examination

44— Ojos vendados

46— Confesiones de amor.

**Tema** **:**

17— Tutor/tutoring: ya sea en clase, en algún tipo de terapia, en la cárcel, médico, especialista, etc.

20— Strangers: que no se conozcan de nada, que vivan al lado el uno del otro, etc.

27— Inventor, probador, etc...

 

 

Jensen aún no se creía que estuviera ahí. Había aceptado la sugerencia de su amigo Jared para acudir a ese centro de bienestar y salud. A él todas esas historias le sonaban a sectas ocultas, pero es que realmente no quería admitir que tenía un problema.

Desde siempre había sido gay, desde que nació, pero nunca había querido admitirlo. Nacido y criado en una familia muy conservadora y tradicional con altos valores morales cristianos, Jensen Ackles siempre se había exigido a sí mismo el doscientos por cien de todo lo que hacía. El problema no estaba en su entorno porque le fueran a decir algo o a quererle menos por ser homosexual; el problema estaba en él, que se infravaloraba, desprestigiándose a sí mismo.

 

Ese centro de bienestar y salud era un hotel ubicado en una de las mejores zonas a las afueras de Miami. En ese lugar trabajaban con los pacientes diversos problemas personales, desde baja autoestima, problemas de adaptación, estrés, y un millón de cosas más. Así que ahí estaba él, en ese acogedor salón privado que daba a la piscina esperando a que apareciera el terapeuta que iba a tratarle.

Un minuto más tarde un hombre entró en la sala. No era mucho más mayor que él, tampoco era más alto. Era moreno, de ojos expresivos muy azules, labios carnosos y sonrisa franca.

— ¿Jensen Ackles? —el hombre se acercó a él y le tendió la mano—. Mi nombre es Misha Collins. Voy a ser tu tutor en tu estancia aquí con nosotros.

Jensen le estrechó la mano y volvió a tomar asiento en el sofá. El recién llegado se sentó frente a él en un sofá orejero.

— Nos tuteamos, ¿no? —le hizo un guiño encantador con la cara mostrando unas sexys arruguitas alrededor de los ojos—. Aquí hay gente que nos dobla la edad. Vamos a guardar los formalismos para ellos.

Jensen sonrió y asintió. Ahora estaba visiblemente más relajado.

— Bueno, Jensen. He leído tu ficha y las razones por las que estás aquí. Veamos —se acercó a la mesa para coger una carpeta que previamente había dejado ahí un rato antes—. Te infravaloras, eres inseguro contigo mismo y no aceptas que eres homosexual —leyó como el que lee el horóscopo—. Indicas que no te han hecho bullying , que en tu familia no hay ningún tipo de problema con que seas gay y tus amigos te aceptan —levantó la cabeza hacia él y lo miró—. Eres muy atractivo, y pareces tener salud —le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Cómo diablos has llegado a ser tan inseguro contigo mismo?

Jensen se sonrojó por sus palabras y sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Misha siguió hablando.

— Además eres encantador cuando te ruborizas —cruzó una pierna sobre la otra para ponerse más cómodo—. A ver, me lo tienes que explicar.

— Soy muy tímido —respondió.

Misha tardó un segundos en seguir la conversación.

— Tienes una voz preciosa, Jensen .Cuando he leído tu historia y he visto que pareces un modelo de anuncio, he pensado “tiene que tener la voz de pito” porque no te veo ningún fallo. Ahora que has hablado, de verdad, Jensen... ¿en serio que sólo es la timidez?

— Siempre me he pedido demasiado a mí mismo y cuando no lo consigo, me frustro y me retraigo.

— Si tienes tan claro qué te pasa, ¿por qué no pones medios para solucionarlo?

— Porque no sé.

— Bueno, pero yo sí —le guiñó un ojo—. Se levantó y caminó hacia un mueble que había al fondo. Sacó un bote pequeño y blanco y se lo tendió—. Vas a tomarte una de estas todas las mañanas.

— De acuerdo —Jensen miró el bote pero no venía nada escrito. Eso le pareció raro—. ¿No tendría que saber qué me estoy tomando?

— Ah, no te preocupes, aquí trabajamos sólo con productos naturales.

Jensen no preguntó más. Sostuvo el bote en la mano y lo miró.

— Luego asistirás a varias sesiones conmigo. En algunas estaremos tú y yo solos y en otras con más gente. ¿Te parece bien?

— No suelo adaptarme con facilidad a los desconocidos.

— Yo soy un desconocido y en menos de un minuto me has contado lo que te pasa con pelos y señales.

— Ya, pero tú trabajas en este lugar y estás aquí para eso.

— ¿Y quién te dice que esas personas que vas a conocer no quieren que les cuentes tu vida? Quizás muchos podrían aprender cosas de ti, y tú de ellos.

Jensen no estaba tan convencido, pero no iba a negarse. Estaba ahí para cambiar, para afrontar su problema de una vez por todas y no iba a volver a casa hasta que lo hubiera solucionado.

— Nos vemos mañana entonces.

Jensen se levantó del sofá y le dio la mano. Cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta, se volvió para mirarle una última vez.

— ¿Para qué sirven estas pastillas exactamente?

— Tienen un componente natural que ayuda a tener más confianza en uno mismo. Las algas chinas son milagrosas —le sonrió.

Jensen le devolvió la sonrisa y salió del salón.

 

 

 

A la mañana siguiente a primera hora cuando bajó al hall del hotel, Misha ya estaba allí. Llevaba en la mano una mochila abierta donde estaba terminando de meter cosas. Cuando vio que Jensen se acercaba, la cerró y se la colgó a su espalda.

— ¿Has desayunado?

Jensen asintió. Según el planning previsto, tenía que estar a las ocho y media en punto en el hall, desayunado y con zapatos cómodos. No solía ponerse sus deportivas, pero se sentía bien de igual modo.

— Perfecto —Misha llevaba unas zapatillas de deportes de color turquesa y morado—. Hoy daremos una vuelta por el bosque que hay aquí al lado. ¿Te gusta la naturaleza?

— Sí.

— Genial —le palmeó el brazo—. ¡Vamos!

 

 

 

Sólo llevaban caminados treinta minutos de los cuales Misha sólo había hablado de cosas triviales o al menos eso le parecía a él. Verdaderamente le traía sin cuidado quién ganaba American Idol.

— ¿Vas mucho al bosque a caminar? —Jensen iba a su lado. Llevaban buen ritmo y ninguno de los dos parecían cansados.

— Sí, aunque salgo más a correr. ¿Tú haces algún tipo de deporte?

— Me gusta montar en bici y jugar al baloncesto.

— Eso está genial —Misha giraba la cabeza para mirarle cada vez que hablaba—. Yo también monto mucho la bici, aunque últimamente sólo corro. Supongo que desde la última caída donde tuvieron que llevarme en ambulancia al hospital le he cogido algo más de reparo.

Jensen giró la cabeza hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Te hiciste daño?

— Fue por precaución. Me raspé el brazo y el codo, pero como di varias vueltas con la bicicleta encima, pensaron que era mejor llevarme al hospital para salir de dudas.

— Me alegro de que no fuera nada —se quedó varios segundos callado hasta que volvió a mirarle—. No deberías dejar de montar en bici si realmente te gusta.

Misha iba caminando a su lado mirando al suelo, sus ojos brillaron y ocultó una ligera sonrisa antes de levantar la cabeza de nuevo para mirarle.

— Ya. Supongo que le he cogido algo de aprensión.

— Si quieres podemos hacer algún sendero juntos —se ofreció sin darse cuenta de nada—. No me he traído la bicicleta pero imagino que el hotel tendrá alguna.

— Sí. Luego reservaré dos para mañana y saldremos a primera hora —se rascó con el dedo índice la parte alta del pómulo—. Gracias.

Jensen se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza. Le vendría bien despejarse y practicar uno de sus deportes favoritos.

— Esta tarde después de comer tenemos una sesión en la piscina. Es grupal. Cuento contigo, ¿verdad?

Jensen se había leído su orden del día pero no sabía que en esa sesión iba a tener que estar medio desnudo y rodeado de gente.

— No... no me gusta quitarme la ropa delante de la gente. No me siento cómodo.

— Nadie lo está —Misha ni lo miró al responder y siguió caminando a buen ritmo—, pero es parte de la terapia. No vamos a juzgarte, Jensen. A no ser que tengas una joroba peluda, verrugas purulentas y ocho pezones, porque en ese caso no puedo prometerte nada.

Jensen se rió y siguió a su lado.

— ¿Por qué no aceptas que eres gay? —Misha había permanecido un rato en silencio a su lado, caminando y observando el paisaje—. Si tu familia no te ha puesto impedimentos...

— Supongo que todo viene causado por la misma cosa —se encogió de hombros incapaz de responder mejor. Misha sí sabía qué era pero le estaba dejando espacio y tiempo para hablar y para que se diera cuenta de las cosas. Decirlas en voz alta era muy importante—. Estamos en una sociedad donde todo el mundo, aunque no te lo diga, espera que crezcas, trabajes, te cases, tengas hijos, te compres una casa, un monovolumen y vayas a ver a la familia en navidad.

— ¿A ti no te apetece nada de eso?

— Me he auto impuesto muchas cosas y ese ha sido el error. Al ir cumpliendo años y darme cuenta de que ya no sólo me he fallado a mí mismo sino a los demás...

Misha lo paró en seco y lo miró.

— ¿Por qué les has fallado? ¿Por que no tienes una hermosa mujer con tetas de goma para hacerte la cena o porque no estás procreando como un loco?

Jensen esbozó una sonrisa por el tono de la pregunta.

— Gracias.

Misha alzó las cejas esperando que le explicara el por qué de haberle dado las gracias.

— Porque nunca he podido hablar de esto con nadie. Tengo muy buenos amigos, pero no podía hablar con ellos de cómo me siento, de lo que pienso, de cómo soy.

— Porque ellos son así, ¿no? Tienen hermosas mujeres, coches grandes, una casa enorme y un montón de hijos —elucubró después de imaginarse el resto—. Y no les estoy juzgando, porque me parece bien que sean así sin son felices, pero el problema es que ninguno parece entenderte.

Jensen tragó saliva asintiendo de una forma casi imperceptible. No podía apartar los ojos de Misha, de ese color azul tan intenso, tan brillante y tan lleno de vida.

— Tú eres el primero que lo ha hecho —susurró—. Mi familia y mis amigos me quieren, lo sé, pero no entienden que yo no quiera una casa llena de niños, un coche que necesite medio estado para aparcarlo y una monotonía en mi vida. Quiero una estabilidad, claro que sí, y me gustan los niños, pero... —suspiró mientras hablaba—... ¿Cómo voy a tener hijos y resolver sus problemas si no tengo ni idea de resolver los míos primero? —concluyó—. Y no puedes ayudar a los demás si antes no te has ayudado a ti mismo. No es ser egoísta, es saber lo que estás haciendo.

Misha asintió en silencio. Jensen tenía la cabeza mejor amueblada de lo que se esperaba y le causó una gran admiración sus palabras, por eso no pudo evitar responderle.

— Eres un hombre muy inteligente, Jensen, y cariñoso, superviviente y genuino. Me alegra ver que no eres un caso perdido como otros que me he encontrado, que se han dejado doblegar tanto, que se han obligado tanto a cambiar para no ser ellos mismos, que ahora no son nada.

Jensen lo empezó a comprender; el fallo no estaba en él, sino que no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con alguien que lo entendiera de verdad. No hasta ahora.

— Me siento mucho mejor —esbozó una sonrisa sin venir a cuento, sintiendo como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima.

— Porque necesitabas decir las cosas tal y como las sientes. Seguro que cuando alguno de tus familiares o amigos se acercaba a ti para decirte algo en lo que tú no estabas de acuerdo, te callabas sin intentar dar tu punto de vista —lo miró de reojo—. ¿He acertado? —al ver que Jensen se quedaba callado algo avergonzado, él siguió hablando—. No es cuestión de llevar la contraria ni de imponer tu punto de vista ni el de nadie; es aprender a convivir respetando las ideas de los demás, y las de uno mismo —se paró en seco y lo detuvo agarrándole del brazo—. Hay que ser fiel a uno mismo.

Jensen asintió. ¿Por qué diablos no lo había visto así antes?

 

 

 

Después de comer llegó puntual a la piscina. El grupo ya estaba allí aunque faltaba Misha. Jensen los saludó a todos y se puso discretamente a un lado. Sus nuevos compañeros de terapia eran muy variopintos; había desde abuelitos de la tercera edad, amas de casa, hombres de mediana edad y algún que otro jovencito que parecía recién salido de la universidad.

Misha llegó un minuto más tarde. Venía en chanclas y con un bañador que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Le quedaba algo grande, pero ¿qué importaba eso cuando lo llevaba caído por debajo de las caderas marcándole esa zona tan increíblemente erótica?

— Venga, quedaos con el bañador, o sin él, como más os guste, y todos al agua —los animó. Se sentó en el borde de la piscina y metió los pies para acostumbrarse a la temperatura. Levantó la cabeza cuando vio a Jensen sentándose a su lado sólo con un bañador que le quedaba por encima de los cuádriceps enseñando su buena anatomía—. Ni joroba, ni verrugas purulentas ni más pezones de la cuenta —le sonrió cuando vio que lo miraba algo sonrojado—. Yo sólo veo un gran cuerpo y un buen tío —chocó su hombro contra el suyo—. Deja de castigarte ya, Jensen.

Jensen no pudo responderle porque Misha saltó al agua salpicándole y dejándole las ideas congeladas. Se metió él también y se acercó a los demás.

 

Bajo las instrucciones de Misha formaron un círculo y comenzaron a presentarse uno a uno. Luego jugaron con una pelota enorme. Tenían que lanzársela unos a otros mientras decían en voz alta algo de lo que les gustaría cambiar en ellos mismos. Jensen la recibió dos veces, diciendo en una la timidez y en otra la confianza. Ojalá la balanza estuviera más equilibrada entre una y otra porque sospechaba que todos sus problemas venían de ahí. Ser demasiado tímido provocaba que su confianza quedara mermada. Lo malo era que había pasado tanto tiempo así que ya se había acostumbrado.

— Mis pechos —respondió una señora mayor al lanzar la pelota. Todos sonrieron porque esa señora de color realmente tenía unos pechos enormes.

— Estás genial, Dorothea —Misha, que estaba al lado de ella miró hacia el frente donde estaba su marido—. Seguro que George no tiene queja alguna.

El hombre le guiñó un ojo sonriendo.

— ¡Pero es que son enormes! —la mujer agarró las manos de Misha y se las puso sobre los pechos para demostrarle que tenía razón.

Todos se rieron al ver la cara de Misha mirar a George.

— Yo soy gay, George, pero no tendría nada de lo que quejarme.

— Y no lo hago. Es ella sola. Por eso estamos aquí.

Misha se volvió para mirarla.

— Mañana trabajaremos eso tú y yo, y te ataré a la silla por si acaso —todos se rieron por el comentario y a partir de ahí el ambiente fue mucho más jovial y divertido—. Ahora vamos a jugar a otra cosa —dejó el balón a un lado y cogió una cinta de uno de los laterales de la piscina—. Por turnos nos vamos a ir tapando los ojos y vamos a tumbarnos boca arriba en el agua. Nos dejaremos llevar por nuestros compañeros, que, con suavidad, nos cogerán de una mano o un pie y nos acercarán al borde de la piscina —Se acercó a George para taparle a él primero los ojos—. Vamos a trabajar la confianza en los demás.

Jensen se puso nervioso. No le gustaba ese ejercicio y no quería hacerlo. Disimuladamente, mientras algunos de sus compañeros acercaban a George al borde tal y como había que hacer, él se acercó a Misha y se puso a su lado.

— No quiero hacerlo, Misha.

Misha se volvió con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué? —veía a Jensen nervioso y con el rostro en tensión. Así no era cómo se conseguían las cosas, así que cambió de táctica—. Está bien. Después de esta hora reúnete conmigo en el salón de terapia.

Jensen asintió. Se sentía algo más relajado y tranquilo sabiendo que no iba a tener que pasar por eso. Cuando la clase terminó fue a las duchas para quitarse el cloro de encima. Se puso una camisa de cuadros, unos vaqueros y una chanclas. Después fue a buscar a Misha.

— Llegamos a la par —Misha apareció a su lado cuando Jensen abría la puerta. Iba vestido igual que él, con una camisa de cuadros, unos vaqueros y chanclas—. Parece que nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en la ropa.

— Sí —respondió sonriendo. Caminó hacia el medio del salón y esperó a que Misha cerrara la puerta tras él.

— ¿Te gustaría hablar de por qué no quisiste vendarte los ojos en el ejercicio de antes? —caminó hacia él para ponerse a su lado. No parecía enfadado, sino curioso.

— No sé —se encogió de hombros porque no sabía realmente qué respuesta darle—. Ha sido una buena clase y un buen grupo, pero no les conozco lo suficiente como para confiar en ellos. No ver qué sucede me pone nervioso.

— ¿Y confiarías en mí? Si te tapo yo los ojos, ¿te dejarías llevar?

Jensen asintió sin pensar. No lo conocía de mucho más de veinticuatro horas, pero por lo que había estado hablando con él, Misha le parecía un gran tío.

— Bien —sacó una venda negra igual a la que había usado en la piscina del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Caminó hasta colocarse tras él y lo miró sin hacer nada—. ¿Me permites?

— Sí —fue una respuesta seca porque no había podido evitar ponerse algo nervioso. Ahí no sólo entraba su problema de confianza en sí mismo y en los demás, sino la aprensión que le daba no ver nada.

Misha fue cuidadoso al taparle los ojos con la tela. Pasó la mano para comprobar realmente que no veía nada. Luego se puso delante y lo miró.

— ¿Confías en mí?

— Sí —Jensen no lo dudó.

— Extiende el brazo.

Jensen lo hizo y esperó. Sintió cómo Misha le agarraba de la mano como si fueran dos amigas en el colegio y, despacio, comenzó a andar.

— Voy a guiarte a través de la sala, Jensen. Este ejercicio requiere mucha más confianza que el de la piscina porque aquí hay muebles y dependes de mí para no caerte ni tropezarte con nada —comenzó a guiarle sorteando el sofá y una de las sillas—. ¿Cómo vas?

— Bien —iba despacio, sin prisa, pero iba bien. Ya se había calmado bastante y se dejaba llevar sin problemas—. En la piscina me sentía más inseguro de mí mismo.

Su cerebro pensó a toda velocidad.

— ¿Por si descubrían algunas de tus verrugas purulentas y todo lo demás? —bromeó sabiendo que se refería a su complejo.

— Sí. Llevar tan poca ropa, tener los ojos tapados y estar a merced de alguien que no conoces...

Misha intentó dar un paso más allá.

— Ahora estás aquí conmigo, que tampoco me conoces demasiado y sin embargo lo estás haciendo muy bien.

— Pero voy vestido —sonrió dando otro paso al frente. No habían parado y seguían caminando por la sala.

— ¿Y si te pido que te quites la ropa, Jensen? —lo miró esperando una reacción—. ¿Lo harías?

Jensen se paró en seco y respiró hondo. No se había dado cuenta pero había comenzado a temblar ligeramente. Tenía que responder algo y ser lo más sincero posible.

— Sí.

Misha quiso preguntarle por qué, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a soltarle y lo miró.

— Cuando estés preparado —dijo. No quería presionarle. Tampoco iba a insistir si no quería hacerlo. Lo cierto era que le había sorprendido porque no esperaba que dijera que sí.

Jensen se deshizo de las chanclas, luego se abrió la camisa para dejarla a un lado y por último se bajó los pantalones. Tuvo un poco de reparo en hacerlo porque había tenido la grandiosa idea de no ponerse ropa interior. Misha tuvo que contener la respiración al ver ese magnífico cuerpo totalmente desnudo frente a él. Cuando vio que Jensen volvía a estirar el brazo, él le agarró la mano y siguieron el recorrido por la habitación.

— Esto que estás haciendo es un muy importante, Jensen. Es un gran paso —le hablaba con suavidad, despacio, pronunciando bien todas las sílabas—. Tienes que entender que siempre va a haber gente que no opine igual que tú, que esté en tu contra, que no le guste algo que a ti sí. Son distintos puntos de vista y de opiniones. Es ahí donde tu timidez tiene que hacerse a un lado y pensar que no porque no estéis de acuerdo tú tengas que ceder tu terreno. No te infravalores porque vales mucho, Jensen, en muchos aspectos.

Jensen se quitó la venda de los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Con los ojos tapados era más fácil estar desnudo, sobre todo cuando Misha tenía toda la ropa puesta, pero fue fuerte y aguantó el tipo superando su timidez y lo que Misha pudiera estar pensando.

— Lo estás haciendo genial, Jensen. Muy poca gente estaría completamente desnudo en medio de un salón con un tío al que acaba de conocer y al que aún sujeta la mano.

Eso era cierto. Una parte de él quiso salir corriendo, hacer un boquete bajo tierra y ocultarse en él para siempre, pero no lo iba a hacer. Estaba desnudo, ¿y?

— Sería mejor si tú te quitaras la ropa —¿de verdad había dicho eso? No supo muy bien cómo pero ahí estaban sus palabras, altas y claras.

Misha sonrió.

— Lo sería, pero estamos aquí por ti, Jensen —se alejó un paso de él soltándole la mano y le miró todo el cuerpo—. Jamás dudes de ti, ni de lo que piensas, ni de tu físico. Te observo y me pregunto por qué tanta timidez, Jensen. Eres perfecto —lo rodeó para mirarle las nalgas también.

— Tengo las piernas arqueadas —respondió diciéndole una de las cosas que no le gustaban de sí mismo—. Y si echo la cabeza hacia abajo se me forma algo de papada. También tengo algo de tripa. Hago ejercicio y me mantengo, pero sé que no desaparecerá nunca porque mi cuerpo es así.

— ¿Has acabado? —Misha se había vuelto a colocar frente a él y lo miraba nada impresionado por sus palabras.

— Sí.

— Bien, porque todo lo que has dicho son características precisamente que te hacen único, Jensen. Si esas supuestas cosas que no te gustan de ti mismo no estuvieran ahí, sin duda buscarías otra cosa de la que quejarte, como que te sale la barba tricolor, o tus pecas, o la forma de tus uñas, y lo cierto es que todo eso eres tú, eres así, y eres maravilloso.

Jensen tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de besarle, pero no lo hizo. Se agachó a recoger su ropa del suelo y se la puso a toda prisa cuando vio que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante sus palabras.

— Tengo que irme —respondió caminando hacia la puerta. Antes de marcharse se volvió para mirarle por última vez ese día—. ¿Sigue en pie lo de las bicicletas mañana?

— Por supuesto.

Jensen le sonrió y salió cerrando tras él. Misha se apoyó en el borde del escritorio y se pasó una mano por la cara. El cambio de Jensen había sido espectacular. No sabía que iba a poder hacerle entender que tenía que vencer su timidez tan pronto, pero ahí estaba, y se complacía por ello. Siempre que algunos de sus pacientes lograba superarse a sí mismos venciendo sus miedos y sus inseguridades, él se emocionaba y se alegraba por ellos. El problema con Jensen era que había oculto algo más, un sentimiento al que aún no le había puesto nombre pero que sin embargo estaba ahí y que parecía que tomaba posesión de su cuerpo por momentos. Ojalá no se le fuera las cosas de las manos.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen se levantó temprano esa mañana, desayunó y bajó al hall para esperar a Misha. A los dos minutos apareció con dos bicicletas a ambos lados.

— No son nada del otro mundo, pero al menos tienen las ruedas llenas —le ofreció la más alta y caminaron juntos hacia fuera.

— ¿Hay alguna pista marcada o algún circuito para las bicicletas?

— En el bosque no. Hay carril bici pero en la carretera. No vamos a llegar tan lejos porque tenemos que estar aquí para la hora de la comida. Hay almuerzo grupal, ¿recuerdas?

— Sí. Vale, entonces sólo iremos dando un paseo.

— Es muy temprano. No creo que nos encontremos a nadie por el bosque así que podemos ir sin problemas. Los senderos están bien marcados y me conozco la zona.

— Perfecto —Jensen se subió a su bicicleta y lo esperó—. ¿Vamos?

 

 

El día era perfecto y se les veía disfrutar. Jensen tenía un brillo especial en los ojos y se le veía a leguas que estaba relajado y feliz. Misha también lo estaba, sobre todo por verle disfrutar, suelto y relajado. Esa era parte de su trabajo y le enorgullecía sentirse parte de esa recuperación.

— Misha —Jensen había bajado el ritmo de la bici hasta detenerse—. Quiero agradecerte tu ayuda.

— Es mi trabajo —se paró a su lado y comenzó a caminar con él sosteniendo la bicicleta por el manillar—. No tienes que darlas.

— Sí, porque no es la primera vez que estoy en algún tipo de terapia para que me ayuden y nunca había conseguido nada. Todos habían sido muy agresivos en sus técnicas, sin embargo tú...

— Llego, te tapo los ojos, te desnudo y te obligo a andar en bolas por la habitación.

Los dos se rieron por sus palabras.

— Más o menos —su sonrisa era encantadora, algo tímida pero franca—. No sé. Ahora veo las cosas distintas, como si las comprendiera. Quizás sea por las pastillas que me has recetado.

Misha se mordió los labios con disimulo. Luego siguió hablando como si nada.

— Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. De verdad.

Jensen se sonrojó y siguió caminando a su lado varios metros más hasta que pudo responderle sin que le explotara la cara por la vergüenza.

— Ayer tuve pensamientos... que no debo hacia ti.

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué clase de pensamientos?

— De ese tipo, ya sabes —no podía evitar estar colorado como un tomate.

— De los de imaginarme desnudo y esas cosas, ¿no?

— Sí —susurró. Podía haber superado en parte su timidez, pero había cosas que no podía evitar.

— Es comprensible. Muchas veces pensamos cosas que no podemos evitar. No te preocupes por eso, todos lo hacemos.

Jensen fue brutalmente sincero.

— Sé que es algo normal, pero no te he podido sacar de la cabeza desde que te vi, e imaginarte desnudo con una venda en los ojos tampoco me ha ayudado.

Misha tropezó con una piedra del camino, o quizás fue con sus propios pies, no lo supo a ciencia cierta, sólo que cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba espatarrado en el suelo con la bici tirada encima de él.

— ¡Misha! —Jensen había soltado su bicicleta a su lado y corrió hacia él para ayudarle—. ¿Estás bien?

— Sí —por suerte llevaba pantalón largo de chandal y no se había hecho nada—. Estoy bien.

Jensen lo ayudó a levantarse y lo miró.

— ¿Seguro? No quiero que ahora cojas más traumas por mi culpa.

— No tenía ninguno, tranquilo —Misha se sacudió la camiseta de tierra—, pero a partir de ahora lo tendré.

Jensen se acercó a él y lo besó. Fue algo que no pudo evitar. Misha estaba tan vulnerable, tan necesitado de cariño. Se le veía en la cara que no le había hecho ninguna gracia caerse de bruces y tirarse la bicicleta encima, pero no lo había besado por eso, sino porque realmente quiso hacerlo, porque se lo pedía su cuerpo.

— Jensen —jadeó sobre sus labios cuando se apartó un poco.

— Sé que te has tropezado porque te ha pillado por sorpresa que te imaginara desnudo. Lo siento —volvió a besarle en los labios otro poco—. No lo volveré a hacer más. A decírtelo, me refiero, porque dudo que pueda dejar de imaginarte así.

Misha cerró los ojos totalmente abandonado a sus palabras. Jensen besaba tan bien que lo único que podía hacer era rendirse a él.

— Jen... —gimió apartándose un poco—. No podemos. No podemos hacer esto. Soy tu terapeuta —suspiró—. No puedo.

Jensen asintió apartándose. Lo comprendía y lo aceptaba.

De regreso al hotel mantuvieron una charla tranquila, sin nombrar en ningún momento lo que había pasado.

— Te veo a la hora de comer, ¿no? —Misha había cogido las dos bicicletas para devolverlas al hotel.

— Claro. Allí estaré —Jensen lo vio irse y él se quedó durante unos minutos en el hall pensando qué diablos iba a hacer ahora que sabía lo mucho que le gustaba Misha.

 

 

 

La comida fue amena y muy divertida. El grupo en el que estaba, el mismo que el de la piscina, era muy divertido. Los había ido conociendo a todos y, gracias a los problemas que tenía cada uno, él había comprendido lo importante que era aceptarse a uno mismo tal y como era. Estaba muy bien dar lo mejor de sí, pero el punto al que había llegado con su vida era a exprimirse hasta no dejar nada de sí mismo, quedándose luego agotado e imposibilitado de dar nada más. Estaba empezando a ser consciente de que había entrado en un círculo vicioso del que no había podido salir pero ahora, gracias a Misha y a su grupo, se había dado cuenta de que daba igual cómo te vieran los demás, lo importante era lo que opinara él de sí mismo. A partir de ahora no iba a ser tan exigente y cruel con su propia vida, prometiendo cuidarse y comprenderse más.

— Yo te veo fenomenal, Jensen —Misha estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio mirando sus notas. Habían terminado de comer y le había propuesto una reunión a solas—. Has estado aquí sólo tres días pero ya veo que te han cundido bien.

— He tenido un buen terapeuta —respondió—. Sin él no habría podido hacer nada.

Ahora fue el turno de Misha de sonrojarse. Para despejarse intentó bromear.

— Me dijiste que eras tímido, ¿no? Se te nota.

Ambos se rieron durante unos segundos. Misha cerró la carpeta y se levantó de su silla.

— Creo que estás preparado para que te de el alta. ¿Cómo te ves tú?

— Puede sonar absurdo, pero me siento mejor que nunca. Sinceramente pensaba que me iba a costar más, incluso que no iba a conseguirlo, pero aquí estoy. He entendido lo que me pasa y sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer a partir de ahora.

Misha se sintió extrañamente orgulloso de él.

— La respuesta siempre ha estado dentro de ti pero no sabías cómo llegar a ella.

— Gracias.

Inevitablemente Misha volvió a sonrojarse.

— Es mi trabajo —alargó el brazo para darle la mano—. Ha sido un verdadero placer.

Jensen aceptó la mano y se levantó de la silla.

— ¿Soy libre? —sonrió.

— Ya puedes volar a donde tú quieras, Jensen.

— Bien. Y ya que no soy tu paciente... ¿Te apetece cenar conmigo esta noche?

Misha se lo quedó mirando unos segundos antes de asentir. No veía por qué no. Ya no era paciente suyo, ya no estaba bajo su cargo así que no había nada de malo en quedar a tomar algo con él.

 

 

 

Jensen era un buen hombre, tenía un gran corazón y había luchado por él mismo hasta recomponerse por completo. Lo admiraba mucho porque había conseguido en tres días lo que muchos necesitaban años y años de terapia. Y él no tenía nada que ver. Sólo lo había escuchado y llevado a ese estado de pensamientos que necesitaba para darse cuenta de que la solución la tenía casi al alcance de la mano.

Habían quedado para cenar en un restaurante en el paseo marítimo. Era una noche tranquila de verano, donde los restaurantes estaban llenos pero el ambiente no era cargado ni excesivo. Jensen era un hombre divertido, con un sentido del humor fácil y sencillo, cosa que le ayudaba a disfrutar de la velada. Hacía tanto que no tenía una cita que no podía evitar sentirse algo nervioso. Jensen debió de darse cuenta de ello porque volvió a llenarle la copa de vino a pesar de ya haber terminado la comida y estar esperando la cuenta.

— ¿Es la primera vez que sales con alguien a quien has tratado?

Misha agradeció el vino y sorbió de su copa antes de responder.

— Sí. No suelo tener muchas citas porque me vuelco demasiado en mi trabajo. Tanto es así que muchas veces, entre semana, suelo quedarme en el hotel a dormir para ahorrarme el desplazamiento y por si algún paciente me necesitara.

— Eres un gran profesional —lo elogió—. Y una gran persona.

Misha alzó su copa y bebió de nuevo.

— Si sigo así dentro de unos años seré yo el que necesite terapia —bromeó—. Sé que tengo que relajarme y tener vida propia, pero me gusta lo que hago —lo miró a los ojos. Sus pupilas azules brillaban porque realmente sentía lo que estaba diciendo—. Me gusta ayudar, sentirme útil, ver que la gente puede superar sus problemas.

Jensen le sonrió incapaz de decir nada. Estiró el brazo para coger su bebida pero sus dedos chocaron con el pie de la copa y la tiró sobre la mesa haciendo que el oscuro vino tinto se desparramara sobre el mantel y alcanzara la camisa de Misha.

— ¡Dios, joder! —Jensen puso la copa de pie en un acto reflejo pero ya era tarde—. Mierda —maldijo en voz alta—. Lo siento. Soy muy torpe.

Misha le sonrió mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta.

— Tu torpeza no la hemos tratado en terapia. Quizás debas regresar —bromeó, pero Jensen no estaba para bromas.

— Joder, lo siento de veras.

— Jensen —soltó la servilleta y lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. No pasa nada. Es sólo una camisa. Si no sale la mancha, me compro otra. No te preocupes.

Jensen no parecía tener consuelo y su humor había cambiado considerablemente. Misha se levantó justo cuando llegaba el camarero con la tarjeta de crédito de Jensen ya que había insistido él en pagar. Esperó a que la guardara y sacar él una buena propina para el camarero.

— Acompáñame al baño —le dijo caminando hacia la puerta del fondo, instándole a que le siguiera. Una vez dentro caminó hacia uno de los retretes para coger algo de papel higiénico, o al menos eso le pareció a Jensen que iba tras él. Entonces lo pilló desprevenido; lo agarró de la muñeca y tiró de él hacia dentro para cerrar la puerta y dejarle arrinconado en ese estrecho lugar—. Llevo toda la noche queriendo hacer esto.

Jensen no se liberó, tampoco parecía muy sorprendido.

— Yo también —admitió—. Siento lo de tu camisa.

— Si vuelves a decir algo referente a mi camisa, te la haré tragar.

Ambos se rieron unos segundos hasta que comenzaron a besarse, presa el uno del otro de la necesidad que habían estando conteniendo a lo largo ya no solo de la velada, sino desde el mismo instante en que se conocieron.

— Dime qué quieres, Jensen —jadeó sobre sus labios incapaz de parar mientras le preguntaba—. Qué necesitas.

— A ti —gimió en su boca.

Fueron sus palabras, la forma en que las dijo, que volvieron a Misha literalmente loco. Se desabrochó la camisa arrancando prácticamente los botones y se la dejó abierta mientras iba a por su cinturón. Jensen alargó la mano y le agarró el bulto de la entrepierna que ya había comenzado a crecer. Ambos sisearon, con el aliento entrecortado y un brillo especial en la mirada. En apenas unos segundos Misha se había desprendido del pantalón y de la ropa interior, incluso se quitó la camisa y la colgó a su lado en una pequeña percha que había atornillada a la puerta.

— ¿Desde cuándo han puesto perchas en los baños de caballeros?

Jensen se arrimó a él y lo cogió en peso haciendo que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas.

— Desde que algunos hombres llevan bolsos, supongo —respondió sin darle mucha importancia. No le interesaba ponerse a pensar en eso ahora mismo—. Te has quitado toda la ropa y yo ni siquiera me he abierto la camisa. ¿Tanto confías en mí?

Misha lo miró fijamente y no dudó al responder.

— Sí.

Jensen asintió sin darse cuenta. Para él la confianza era algo muy importante y que Misha le hubiera demostrado tan abiertamente que se fiaba de él le hacía sentirse pletórico de felicidad. Comenzó a besarle mientras lo apresaba más contra la pared. Necesitaba sentirse mucho más cerca de su cuerpo, estar dentro de él cuanto antes. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó un sobre pequeño que abrió con los dientes, se untó los dedos con un gel viscoso transparente y le rodeó la cintura dispuesto a llegar a su trasero. Tenía que ser rápido, no tenían demasiado tiempo. Deslizó un primer dedo y lo tanteó, amoldándole a él hasta hacerle gemir. Un par de minutos más tarde añadió un segundo dedo. Ésta vez no fue tan cuidadoso, impaciente ya por colarse en él. Misha lo besaba jadeando su nombre mientras le rogaba que lo hiciera ya. Quería disfrutar más de él, saberse su cuerpo de memoria, pero todo eso iba a tener que esperar un poco más. Sacó del mismo bolsillo un condón, lo abrió de nuevo con los dientes con mucho cuidado de no romperlo y separó un poco las caderas para ponérselo.

Misha lo ayudó para que no tuviera que soltarle. No quería separarse ni un segundo de él. Cuando lo deslizó por el grueso tronco, volvió a rodearle el cuello con los brazos y a besarle. Lo sentía tantear alrededor de su entrada, buscando la mejor manera de penetrarle. Segundos más tarde lo sintió entrar en su cuerpo de un solo golpe, atravesándole hasta llenarle por completo. Durante un segundo se quedó quieto, paralizado, intentando acostumbrarse a esa sensación de saciedad que lo llenaba hasta no poder más. Entonces comenzó a arremeter en él, haciendo chocar su espalda contra la puerta. Él le seguía el ritmo haciendo crujir la madera tras él.

Se besaban ahogando así los jadeos que pugnaban por escaparse de sus labios. Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, sólo que de pronto Jensen comenzó a gruñir, respirando con fuerza mientras se corría adentrándose un poco más en su cuerpo hasta que terminó, suspirando extasiado por la intensidad el orgasmo. Llevó la mano entre ambos cuerpos y agarró la erección de Misha. No tuvo que acariciarle mucho más porque al segundo toque, éste comenzó a correrse sobre sus dedos mientras se mordía los labios.

Respiraban a duras penas, los dos jadeando esperando que el corazón volviera a su ritmo normal. Jensen lo dejó en el suelo saliendo de él mientras apretaba los dientes. Lo ayudó a limpiarse y se aseó él también. El papel higiénico no era lo mejor para eso pero no había otra cosa.

— Saldré yo primero y te espero fuera.

Misha asintió. Se dejó llevar por el beso que le dio Jensen y luego siguió vistiéndose.

Jensen abrió la puerta lo suficiente para salir sin que se viera que dentro había compañía. Cuando cerró tras él y miró hacia un lado donde estaban los lavabos, un hombre de bastante edad lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Hola —tosió sin saber muy bien qué decir—. Evite a toda costa la crema de espinacas —y salió de allí zumbando antes de que Misha saliera y se chocara con él. Una vez fuera agradeció el aire fresco y limpio que le dio en la cara.

— ¿Qué le has dicho al pobre hombre que había en los lavabos? —Misha apareció un minuto más tarde tras él—. Parecía en shock.

— Creo que ambos tenemos la culpa de eso —lo miró admirando sus mejillas sonrosadas y su pelo despeinado. El brillo que tenía Misha en los ojos tampoco le pasó desapercibido—. O ha comido de verdad la crema de espinacas —se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios—. Tengo más ganas de ti.

Misha miró a ambos lados y sonrió.

— ¿Dónde está ese Jensen que tenía problemas con su timidez?

— Te lo comiste en la primera reunión que tuvimos —susurró cerca de sus labios.

— Bien por mí —se rió—. ¿Vamos a mi casa? Hago unos desayunos espectaculares.

Jensen asintió, pero entonces paró en seco y lo miró.

— No me he traído las pastillas que me recetaste. ¿Pasa algo si no las tomo un día?

Misha se mordió los labios y le puso una mano en la mejilla.

— Jensen, te he recetado lisina. Es un aminoácido natural que sirve, entre otras muchas cosas, para la producción de creatina y reducir el colesterol en caso de que lo tuvieras. Tu fuerza y determinación para cambiar han salido de ti porque eres un hombre fuerte y sano, tanto física como mentalmente —lo miró ahora más serio que antes al ver que no le respondía nada—. Siento si te he mentido, pero el efecto placebo es algo que solemos hacer con algunos pacientes cuando sabemos que van a responder al tratamiento. Se me ha olvidado decírtelo. Lo siento. Yo... espero que esto no interfiera en lo que hay entre nosotros.

Jensen reaccionó y negó con la cabeza a la par que sonreía. Volvió a besarle y lo abrazó.

— Te perdono si mañana me haces un desayuno de esos de los que tanto alardeas —suspiró junto a él—. Pero antes...

No terminó la frase porque volvió a besarle. Y así estuvieron toda la noche entre risas y jadeos. No le importaba lo de las pastillas. Era incluso mejor saber que todo lo que había logrado había sido por él mismo y no por la sustancia extraña de algún fármaco. Ahora que se había aceptado como tal y que su timidez parecía haberle dado un descanso, se propuso explorar el cuerpo de ese hombre hasta que ya no pudiera más, aunque dudaba mucho que llegase alguna vez ese día. Dudaba mucho que alguna vez pudiera cansarse de Misha Collins.

 

 

 

Seis meses más tarde.

 

 

 

— El vestido de novia de tu hermana era precioso, Jen, y tu familia es encantadora.

Jensen conducía el coche de camino a casa. Era muy tarde y ese fin de semana había vuelto a su tierra natal para asistir a la boda de su hermana pequeña. Le había pedido a Misha que lo acompañara y éste había aceptado. Su familia ya sabía que estaba con alguien y les había hablado de él. Sabía que lo aceptarían, lo que no sabía era que iba a tener que luchar contra todos para que no se lo robaran. Todos parecían haberse quedado prendados de Misha, y no podía culparles porque él mismo estaba loco por él. Ahora, de vuelta a la vida normal, de madrugada, iba cansado pero muy contento por el fin de semana tan estupendo que habían pasado.

— Mi madre se ha enamorado literalmente de ti —Jensen puso el intermitente y giró a la derecha para salirse de la autovía y entrar en un área de servicio para echarle gasolina al coche. Todo estaba vacío, así que no tardarían demasiado—. ¿Tengo que ponerme celoso? —le guiñó un ojo mientras apagaba el motor.

— Yo también me he enamorado de ella —Misha siguió con la broma—. Sobre todo después de ver cómo cocina y saber que elabora ella misma su propio suavizante para la ropa. ¿Has visto lo suave que me ha dejado la camiseta? -agachó la cabeza hacia el pecho para olerse la prenda.

Jensen no pudo evitar reírse con una carcajada que llenó el coche.

— Eres un payaso —se levantó del asiento y cerró la puerta del conductor tras él.

— Lo sé —se rió—. Voy al baño mientras echas gasolina.

Una vez en el aseo se echó agua en la cara y en el cuello. Le dolía un poco la espalda y necesitaba estirar los músculos. Se apoyó sobre el lavabo y meditó cómo lo había pasado ese fin de semana. La familia de Jensen era maravillosa, lo cual se le hacía más difícil comprender que Jensen hubiera tenido tantos problemas consigo mismo.

— ¿Estás bien?

Misha giró la cabeza cuando escuchó la voz de Jensen al entrar en el cuarto de baño. Se incorporó y lo miró.

— Jen, tu familia es fantástica. ¿Por qué llegaste a ser tan tímido y a retraerte tanto?

Jensen no se esperaba esa pregunta y le pilló por sorpresa.

— No sé —intentó buscar una respuesta sincera dentro de él—. Supongo que ellos siempre han sido tan buenos conmigo, que temía defraudarles —se asombró de que las palabras adecuadas hubieran salido de él con tanta facilidad—. Siempre he oído a mi madre soñar en voz alta sobre el día de mi boda, sobre cuando le dé nietos y todo eso que... no sé... fue un cúmulo de muchas cosas pequeñas que al final formó una bola gigantesca.

— Entiendo que cuando fueras más joven todo eso te abrumase, sobre todo al ser gay. Por fortuna la cosa ha cambiado a mejor para nosotros y podemos casarnos, tener hijos y todo lo que queramos. Ahora ya no es como antes y eso en maravilloso.

— Lo sé —se acercó un poco más a él y lo miró fijamente—. ¿Tú quieres adoptar un hijo en un futuro?

Misha no se esperaba que la conversación se pusiera tan seria, pero ya que habían llegado hasta ahí lo menos que podía hacer era responder.

— No es lo que más deseo en la vida, pero es algo que tampoco me importaría. Me gustan los niños —respondió—, pero sobre todo me gustas tú y quiero que seas feliz. ¿Tú quieres formar una familia en un futuro?

Jensen no lo dudó.

— Sí —lo miró directamente—. Contigo.

Misha esbozó una sonrisa. Un escalofrío le había recorrido el cuerpo sin poderlo evitar.

— Bien, pues ya tenemos algo en claro. Eso está bien —parecía mucho más relajado y contento ahora—. Cuando estemos preparados para ello lo hablamos y nos ponemos con todo el papeleo.

— ¿No se te olvida algo antes?

Misha frunció el ceño intentando pensar. No sabía cómo iba eso de las adopciones, pero deducía que tenía que ser un coñazo de papeles y entrevistas.

— No sé —respondió con sinceridad—. Soy nuevo en esto. Ya vivimos juntos, ambos trabajamos, tenemos una casa en un lugar respetable, dinero, amigos, no tenemos vicios chungos, no fumamos... somos prácticamente dos monjas —bromeó—. ¿Qué es lo que se me está olvidando?

Jensen se acercó a él mientras se llevaba una mano al bolsillo trasero de donde sacó una cajita. Inmediatamente después se puso de rodillas y le cogió la mano.

— Te falta que estemos casados —le recordó—. ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo, Misha Collins?

Misha no tenía palabras para responder. Jensen había sacado un anillo precioso, liso de plata y con una fina línea doble rodeándolo. Se lo había comenzado a deslizar por el dedo sin terminar de ponérselo.

— Sí —respondió emocionado—. Sí.

Jensen no pudo contener su alegría y sonrió como un tonto mientras le deslizaba el anillo en el dedo y se ponía de pie para darle un abrazo y un beso enorme.

— ¿En serio me has propuesto matrimonio en el baño de una gasolinera? —Misha se miró el anillo radiante de felicidad.

— Llevo todo el fin de semana con el anillo pegado a mi cuerpo y no he encontrado el momento para hacerlo —lo espachurró contra su cuerpo incapaz de contener su alegría—. Pero oye, hemos creado una tradición. Piensa lo barato y lo original que va a ser nuestra luna de miel... viajando por todos los aseos de América... los del Burguer King, los de los grandes almacenes, la de cientos de gasolineras y antros que hay de una costa a otra.

Misha se rió sin poderlo evitar pero no había dejado de abrazarle.

— Espero que te curres mejor lo de la luna de miel o te lanzo el anillo a la cara y me voy —bromeó. Lo miró a los ojos y sabía que jamás haría eso, aunque Jensen lo arrastrase de baño en baño por todo el mundo—. Te quiero.

— Yo también te quiero.

Y no salieron del baño hasta un buen rato más tarde.

 

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
